A one and another one but not two
by Jacob Skywalker
Summary: Under sudden circumstances Lillian and Phillip must work in a farm and live under the same roof. Unfortunately for Lillian, spending time with her enthusiastic twin brother might be more than just a bitter decision...and a sweet relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: In the game Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns the male and female playable characters never coexisted together (Lillian and Phillip as they are called). So I'm gonna go and make a fanfiction that has them both together. I don't own Harvest Moon. **

I have this twin brother. Now don't get me wrong, I don't intend on hating on the guy. He isn't evil to begin with. He isn't even what you'd call the obnoxious type. All I have to say about him is that, well, we don't get along very much. I partly blame our parents for this. After they divorced my Ma and I moved out. I was very young so I could only remember being with her when I recalled my childhood. Phillip and my father stayed behind grovelling in what was left of a family, sinking into a financial crisis. After all, it was once a family where the mother worked for a living.

Of course that didn't mean in comparison my Ma and I were the ones in bliss. We were just as left stranded, no home and a suitcase of a million bucks. Of course my mother, in her strange optimism somehow managed to find a new job and place for us to stay. The apartment was in the city, extremely cramped and somewhat a health hazard. I _loathed_ that place. I just didn't feel safe or secure there, no matter how the plentiful reassurance from my Ma was fed to me.

Thirteen years living under an apartment roof must have stripped me of my insecurity because when my Ma finally collapsed from overworking herself I wasn't the type to moan around at this loss. I did cry at my mother's funeral, I'm not a heartless person, but after a few hours of depressed thoughts I quickly found my resolve. I must've realised I needed a place to stay as I was free to at last to escape this god forsaken city. Unlimited from sunlight and fresh air...I could go to the country side. Of course this resolve's feel of confidence was too good to last. I had nobody to help me recommend a place to stay and work now that I was old enough to earn money for a living. Not even the kind old man who lived directly under our apartment could create a miracle. He'd already wasted his miracles from the countless wars he'd experienced.

Pushed to stress and confusion I used my back-up plan meant for situations like these. With shaky hands I dialled a number on my mobile phone and placed it beside my ear. Already I was drenched in sweat from the anxiety of talking to a person I really hoped I could have forgotten completely. But things were different now...

"H-hello?" I stuttered in the phone's speaker when the other end of the line picked up.

"Yes, who is this?" replied a calm male voice. Not that the tone of the voice really mattered to me that time.

"Um, I'm...it's me, Lillian," I said nervously. There was a pause on the other end.

"Lillian? I thought she was dead." My eyes widened in shock. My apprehension temporarily subsided.

"Dead? Who told you that? Wait, is it you Dad?" I exclaimed frantically, gripping the phone tightly.

"Yeah, he's dead too," muttered the voice in gloom.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled. Wait, why am I apologizing? I wondered in disbelief. I ran my free hand through my sleek hair. "So then who's speaking to me?"

The person replied to me after a moment of sighing.

"Look Lillian, as you claim to be," said the person slowly, "You have a twin brother, right?"

"Yes... Are you saying you're him?" I questioned, praying to the heavens of Goddess that this was supposedly good news.

"Yeah. I'm the one. Your long lost brother, Phillip."

Yeah talk about the drama.

**So there's the first one. Intended short for introduction and background of characters. Please comment and rate. Thanks dudes and peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Is it wrong to write twincest? I don't own Harvest Moon. Belongs to rightful owners. **

I looked up and down the ranch I was going to stay at from now on. And heck, was I displeased. Okay maybe I was holding my feelings back, I was _disobliged_. The small fields where crops were to be grown was just plain grass and the fencing for farm animals were rickety and decaying from the peeling white paint.

The farmhouse-oh don't get me started at that place. It was bad enough to be surrounded by insect infested grassland but even worse was the outward appearance of the farmhouse. It was small for a house yet could not be labelled a cottage either. There was nothing about it that made it give off an air of friendliness making a home feel. More like you were being sent to an abattoir of doom despite it being covered clumsily by white paint to hide the blood hungry look. Even the animal barns looked safer to sleep in then that place. I shivered. The last thing I needed was to develop a paranoia that serial killers resided here.

Fortunately I had someone who would share the same fate as mine. Hurrying behind me and brimming with disgusting cheerfulness was none other than my twin brother Phillip. He was the person who agreed to bring me along to his new work place after our parents' loss. Phillip was also that one person in the entire world that had some twisted taste for things. One being this darned farm which he so easily favoured.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Phillip grinned jogging beside me. How could this person not see this place looked too shady to live in? "I can't wait to work."

Humph, brilliant. The first thing that goes through this guy's mind was clearing and plowing the grasslands with a hundred percent certainty being bitten by insects and whatever lurked in the tall blades of grass.

"Don't you think we should settle our belongings in the...err, house first?" I suggested, giving Phillip a fake smile. The young man turned his head to face me, eyebrow raised.

"We'll do that later, okay? Just dump your stuff in the house and join me. The mayor Rutger's gonna teach us how to farm. Isn't that great?"

"Farm, huh?" I mumbled, my face growing dark and the plastic-fake grin instantly fading. Phillip chuckled to himself which he oddly found satisfying and turned to check out the barns. Racing into the barns like an excited child, I watched as Phillip exclaimed in enthusiasm at the already inbuilt feeding system.

I groaned to myself as I dragged my luggage towards the dreadful wreck of a human residence. The builder must have been drunk, building this load of cra-

"LILLIAN! Hurry up! You've GOTTA see this!" hollered Phillip from the barn. Cursing him from under my breath, I hauled my bags to the front door and turned the (blood stained?) handle. I let it swing with a loud creak as it revealed the expecting horrors within. To my surprise the furniture inside this building wasn't all bad and decaying. Actually I could have sworn some of the furniture like the bookshelf and kitchen were brand new. Well that was a relief. For a second I thought this town Bluebell actually prioritised the animals' living standards over the humans'.

I dropped my bags of belongings and flexed my sore shoulders and arms. With a face that already showed decreasing aghast at where and what I was to stay and become, I turned to exit the front doorway, sparing the honour of inspecting the house's interior.

I still couldn't believe my luck though, landing a free place in the country side. If you put aside the atrocious living conditions of this peaceful town I'd say you'd land with a very tranquil lifestyle. The mountain area was quite the hike and the spectacle and the animals chattered gaily, similar to those in Disney films. I prayed the villagers were saner then my mental twin brother whom I so far wanted to avoid talking to at all costs.

We only met the day before at the train station leading to the country side. When I first laid my eyes on Phillip I could only notice the canny resemblance of his face with mine. Even if we were fraternal twins I could only congratulate my parents for making us so alike.

"Heeey," greeted Phillip instantly recognising me. I looked up and down at him, still in awe. He was tall, somewhat skinny and had slightly messy carrot orange hair. He wore boots that shockingly resembled mine as they squelched on the train platform. His attire wasn't too bad, in fact, if I was gender bent I would bizarrely fit the appearance.

"So uh, you're Phillip then?" I said as he approached. I held out my hand in courteous greeting and Phillip accepted, shaking my hand firmly. We looked like travelling business people, agreeing to join forces and whatnot. Actually that's exactly what we were going to do.

"And you must be Lillian!" beamed Phillip also examining my appearance although he was the first to break it, "Wow, you look so much like me, almost as if I'm looking in a mirror I must say."

'I must say'? That's what I usually add in my matter-of-fact sentences. I guess me and Phillip were naturally alike, being twins and all. Still, this was so coincidental.

"Yeah...so you know where we're going right?" I asked stepping back after our hands withdrew. Phillip nodded and pointed to the distant green mountain area, his face glowering.

"There are two towns living on either side of that tallest mountain there," he said, pointing towards it. "We'll be living in Bluebell which is one of the towns there."

"That's great!" I smiled pleasantly, eager to start my new life there. But that enthusiasm I showed was before I found out the ordeal of having to work as a farmer. I guess Phillip wanted to keep it a surprise for me in hopes of me opening up to him in joy and gratitude. I still felt awkward though as we sped through the forest area in the roaring steam train. I couldn't really shove off the presence of the secretive air Phillip was holding in as he sat opposite of me, beaming meekly.

**Annnnd finished for this chapter which follows as the second part of the introduction. More Bluebell characters and events dished up for the following chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sometimes I get writer's block and I don't think straight. Harvest Moon does not belong to me (for future reference)**

Grinding my teeth in pain, I swung the sickle in the partly cropped grass. Phillip sat on the fence watching deviously as I made tired sound effects. He swung his dangling legs up and down against the fence causing it to deteriorate under the constant pressure it was receiving. It also made an irritating creaking sound; one that sounded like a cat being repeatedly stepped on.

"Could you _stop_ making that annoying sound?" I bellowed from the fields, the sickle raised threateningly. Phillip tilted his head to the side, effortlessly showing a cruel smirk.

"What's up, Lil? Can't handle the pressure of farming?" empathised the _very_ annoying Phillip. I gripped the sickle's handle, my face burning with rage. Irritating little...

"Shut up with that superficial empathy, you sadistic git! While I settled both of our belongings, cleaned that house spotless, fixed that broken door AND the fence as well as talk Mayor Rutger out of having a crazed twin brother, you just sit your lazy butt around watching and criticising _my_ hard work!"

I paused to take a deep breath, leaving Phillip sparse time to comprehend what I have raged at just about everything since I got here. Instead he rolled his eyes and sighed as though _he_ was the one who had to cope with the nonsense of a stubborn sibling. Phillip leapt off the fence and started to walk towards me, ignorant of the bugs that leapt at his pants from the tips of the grass.

When he approached I felt a violent urge to rush up at Phillip and swing the sickle at his neck. The urge probably came after I took one measly glance at Phillip's amused expression. This guy...

I pressed my lips and tightened my grasp on the sickle. My brother merely shrugged his shoulders and gave this face which looked as though he'd seen worse.

"For one thing, you're not even cutting the grass properly. And another is that you have either no sense of humour or it's very different from what I had in mind," he remarked rather blatantly.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of humour you're talking about but listen here," I growled, nearing my face closely towards his, "But whether we're twins or not, we are very different than you think and yes, that includes our sense of humour."

"Wanna see if that's what it takes to defy me?" scoffed Phillip, refusing to back down. His face darkened to a sadistic sneer.

"Bring it on biatch," I leered in retort, my shoulder muscles fully pumped to kick some gear into action. We were just about had it and were on the verge of doing grave harm to each other when distant rustling footsteps interrupted us. We both turned in irritation to see what was disrupting our little fight but apparently it was only an old man and a plump middle aged woman. They exchanged glances at us, realising how they had rudely butted into the middle of a sibling quarrel.

"Ah well, this is a surprise," laughed Mayor Rutger nervously. He took one worried glance at the makeshift weapon I was clutching, poised to attack and returned his gaze at our brutal faces.

"Did you need something, Mayor?" inquired Phillip, his voice returning to the normal cheerful tone. I gave him a bewildered stare. Phillip really had those spontaneous personality fluctuations. Rutger was too lost for words to say anything so it was the woman in the apron who replied.

"Well yes. You two I assume are the new farmers. I've...got these as welcome gifts for you," she mumbled, not taking her brown eyes either off the sickle. I noticed she was holding onto some rope and a bundle of feathers. That's when I heard a loud moo erupt the eerie atmosphere.

"Thanks a lot, I've always wanted a cow!" exclaimed Phillip, appearing seconds later next to the vast animal. By then, I couldn't believe how such a violent aura surrounding me and Phillip could so quickly change with the addition of two more people, a cow and a chicken (which I identified later to be what the woman was holding).

The woman laughed at Phillip's childish excitement although I could hint some uneasiness in it.

"We don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I asked lowering the tool, much to Rutger's relief.

"Oh that's right I haven't introduced her yet, how rude of me," he coughed, hurriedly regaining his composure, "Lillian and Phillip this is Jessica. She runs an animal farm and shop in Bluebell town. I asked her to donate some animals since you two were starting from scratch at this farm and I thought you could need as much resources as you could get."

"Well thank you very much for your support Jessica. We really appreciate it," I smiled for the first time at the woman, Jessica who returned the warm gaze. In the corner of my eye Phillip was really enjoying the moment when he and the cow would finally unite and become scheming money makers. Trust that selfish Phillip to not even bother with the kindness and generosity the town folk are giving us.

Mentally cursing my brother's lack of hospitality, I held my arms open like some sort of embrace and Jessica handed me the feathery white chicken. It stared at me with its beady black eyes, cocking its head rapidly to its side as it examined one of its owners.

"S-so cute," I murmured as the chicken gave a cluck of persistence to be put down.

"Ew Lil, why are you being all kind and happy? Just minutes ago you were on the verge of letting loose your PMS rage!" chided Phillip as he pulled the black and white cow towards him for protection.

For once, I ignored his childish jeering and mockery and turned to Jessica to listen to her advice. She turned out to be a very knowledgeable and understanding woman who didn't look down on us, or specifically me like I was some total noob. She gave me important animal handling tips which I found essential in the prosperity of this farm while an unaware Phillip played with the chicken and cow, not even taking down the important notes.

After the mayor and the woman took their kind leave I directed my attention on Phillip whose boredom finally kicked in after playing with the animals. He sat on the grass watching them walk away from him, totally ignoring my presence as I approached.

"Hey," I mumbled, sitting on the grass next to him, "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot and I thought it'd be splendid if we-"

"Hey Lil I know what will cheer that grumpy face of yours! Let's go to Bluebell's cafe! I heard Rutger say that they serve delicious food! Yeah, that's a good idea! Not bad, me!"

I stared him down as he praised himself with disbelief. Phillip suddenly leapt up from the grass as though no second thoughts appeared to him. With a wide grin Phillip raced to the farm entrance. "C'mon sis, hurry up!"

A spur of realisation hit me when I noticed Phillip's tone of voice. So this was who he was, I guess. He may be extremely ignorant and somewhat demonic but still. I knew deep down inside I was just disappointed of how much of a brother I wanted but got something unexpectedly different. Something I so badly prayed I _didn't_ want. Well, in life you can't have everything your way.

Dusting my dirty khaki pants I hurried after my brother who was already waiting by the entrance, the least bit of concern still worrying me.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you can. I'd greatly appreciate it! I'll update as fast as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have way too much time on my hands these days. Well, all the better to update faster!**

"So this is the cafe?" I stated glumly, facing a doorless brick townhouse. The entrance, to make up for the absence of a door, had a colourful arch cover directly above it in order to shield the inside of the building from the shining sunlight. Did I mention this town Bluebell, despite living at the foot of a mountain received more sunlight than it needed?

"Aboard the Howard Cafe express-o! Haha get it, Lil? Express-o meaning the coffee and also a train?" laughed Phillip, nudging my arm with his elbow expecting praise for his cheesy joke.

"The hell?" Scowling, I tore my arm from Phillip's elbowing range and stalked inside the cafe clearly indicating disapproval at his lame comedic attempts. Phillip sighed in disappointment and followed me into the cafe. He clearly failed to make me acknowledge his humour, I must willingly say.

"Jeez sis, cut me some slack. It took me five hours to think of that one," muttered Phillip as I chose a seating near the wooden counter. Set upon it for display and choice of availability were skilfully cooked dishes that had an aroma that would get to anybody, doubtless of hatred towards certain food. The sight of the dishes negated the effective smell on that matter however.

I instantly noticed one of the dishes available today was focusing the main ingredient on...carrots. The bright orange look instantly sent discomfort to my stomach as it growled in abhorrence towards that certain vegetable. The one vegetable I would never let my teeth chew or my tongue taste. In my opinions I must say, I hate carrots.

I was instantly thrown off guard to the point of vomiting when another mass of orange appeared abruptly in front of me.

"Yo Lil what're you looking at?" chirped the orange hair mass, deep blue eyes appearing through some short messy bangs of hair.

"Get that orange hair mass of yours out of my face, Phillip!" I spluttered in disgust forcefully shoving his head back.

"Ow! Let go you-" persisted Phillip as he tried to resist my pushing hand by forcing his own head forward. I snorted. His efforts were futile as I held my ground confidently, my legs wrapped around the table's legs closest to me for stability support.

Once again our childish squabble was interceded when the cafe's waitress appeared, quickly assessing the situation.

"Umm would you like to order?" she asked staring at our awkward disposition we were in. I turned my head from facing Phillip's and took a steady observation of this girl. She had an angelic soft face that was shiningly white and pure although it was nothing compared to the light green eyes that glinted in the intruding sunlight from outside. Her pale fair hair was pulled into a tight bun and adorned with cute flower clips. Even the clothes she wore were modest and I couldn't help but admire her tall yet unpretentious stature as she stood before us, waiting patiently for an order.

"S-sorry," I apologised realising she had waited one long minute knowing I was taking in her stunning appearance. And so rudely too! I looked like a pervert enjoying the moment of silence as I drooled with pleasure. Ewww. How did my personality turn out so terribly?

"Ah yes, ordering," piped up Phillip, giving the girl a meek grin. "We'd like two carrot salads, please."

"No! I don't want carrot salad!" I protested in retaliation, realising the horror of eating carrots. I glared fiercely at Phillip who instantly backfired my words by saying:

"That's right. Sorry sis, I forgot you're a carrot lover!" He turned back to once more face the girl, "She doesn't want _any_ normal carrot salad. So make one that _doubles _the amount of carrots on that plate, 'kay?" He smirked evilly at the waitress who hurriedly scribbled the order on a notepad.

"Alright got it down. Thank you sir," she smiled, tucking her notepad in her pocket.

"Please, call me Phillip. The girl here is my twin sister, Gitlian," said Phillip calmly as he stretched back on the chair, masking his immaturity with a smooth voice.

"Lillian!" I growled, banging my fist frustratingly on the table. Shaking with unmeasurable rage, I eyed Phillip who coolly returned the gaze of pure abhorrence with a mere wink. Giggling at the mere sibling quarrel she perceived, she pushed a dangling strand of soft hair behind her ears.

"I see. I'm Laney, Howard the cook's daughter." I noticed she was pointing towards a bulky man with curly hair the same colour as Laney's, standing behind the counter. His face was daunted with woman's make-up which I shockingly recognized and labelled as to being homosexual. The she-man was beckoning his daughter excitedly with which Laney responded with a sharp nod. She turned to us and smiled angelically.

"Well, best be off to serve your order," she said and with that, she pranced elegantly towards Howard where they traded hushed whispers and grins. I tore my gaze away from the two, knowing they were probably talking about us and our quarrelling rather than getting our food order done. I let out my anxiety on Phillip and kicked his legs from under the table.

"It's your entire fault they got some blasted impression of me," I moaned, burying my burning face in my arms, "Now Laney and Howard think I have some sort of brotherly complex."

"Well you do, so I see no harm in blaming me. Still, you should be thanking me for revealing your true self. Now you don't have to act all sweet and kind around everyone. You can act as who you are, let it be snappish and grouchy!"

I grunted from under my arms. Man, was I ticked. Phillip's asking for me to _appreciate_ him now? What a total imp! I knew he'd dupe me into looking bad around other people just for his own sick amusement. After all, that was what he aimed for from the very beginning! He never wanted to help and make me _act as who I am;_ he just wanted to look like the good twin! Aargh, my frustration was intense but it was all Phillip's stupid fault. That two-faced bastard!

I was too angry to look at Phillip in the eye without punching that ridiculous smile off his face. I had my pride, as a girl. But if I acted on impulse, things could take too much of a downfall from there. No, I had to plan management strategies if Phillip tried to do something to make me mad again. I had to be more prepared...

"BOOM BAYBEH the food is HERE!" roared the idiot, his tone quivering with excitement at me as a final point suffering openly before him as I was forced to stuff my face with carrots.

_Twenty minutes later..._

I staggered out of the shop, clutching my stomach. Never had I taken so many carrots at one go in my life. I almost felt like passing out on the floor, right there and then. Curse that Phillip, I was no longer on square one with him. He had seized the upper hand at last.

I had tried my best to hide the utter dislike on my face as I consumed the mound of food, carrot by carrot. After I set the fork down, Phillip, with a triumphant smirk announced that we were finished with our meals and used the rocks, scissors and papers bet to see who would be charged for the food. No surprise I lost so, with tears in my eyes from the hellish carrot consumption and loss of precious money, I slowly counted out my emergency money from a small pouch I carried.

Curses...My eyes drifted afar and caught sight of a stall positioned east from the straight route of exiting Howard's Cafe. What had really had my attention focused on was the person standing before it, solemnly studying the potted flowers around him as though greeting an approaching customer was insignificant to his business.

I felt my heart suddenly beat faster and my feet pause on the ground. I stood still, only seeing the person before that stand (assumedly for flowers) my face burning again but for a different cause.

The man's mystical green eyes instantly caught my gaze. Although he did not return the look it did not really matter whether he was looking at me or not. I gave off a truly rare smile as I looked on in the slight distance studying his perfect figure and face. Purple attire and cap? Not that I had much to criticise about. He was too perfect to be real unless it was only like that in my eyes. The romantic thought got me: _Could he be my destined prince? _

During my infatuated staring towards a completely dreamy face my twin brother noticed I was not walking and hurried by my side, frowning at my blank and flushed face. His sapphire blue eyes had always burned with determination and excitement but they had phased to something completely different to anything ever seen before. Deep within Phillip and hinted in his narrowed eyes, restlessness stirred.

**A love triangle forms? Hmm, maybe or maybe not...Please review to find out sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I remember when playing Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns I chased after Cam's flower events while playing as a girl but suddenly switched to Dirk, marrying him instead. Dunno why I had such a change of heart.**

"Sis? Hey, are you even there?"

I blinked.

"What?"

Phillip sighed and nudged me slightly on the left shoulder. He clearly disliked being ignored for more than half a minute.

"You looked like you were spacing out since you didn't even to respond to your name when I called you. Twice!" commented Phillip, exasperated that I wasn't the slightest bit intent on avenging my sore arm that had just gotten nudged seconds earlier.

"Yeah yeah whatever," I responded dully. My eyes did not move from the other man's face. They remained where they were, constantly taking in the appearance blissfully as though it was never enough. Phillip was taken aback, probably because this was the first time I didn't deny Phillip's remarks. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared agape at my expressionless face.

Unable to hold back his mask of showing no concern any longer, Phillip grabbed my shoulder and shook it roughly, determined to find out what had caused me to completely change my attitude.

"OY LIL! WHAT-IS-WRONG-WITH-YOU?" With every word he yelled at the top of his lungs, Phillip gave my entire body a violent shake. The noise he created was in fact so loud even the man behind the counter finally looked up and observed his surroundings, curious to find out the source of this sudden sound.

"SHUT-THE-HELL-UP!" I roared in response, my violent nature at last kicking in. Phillip swiftly his hand from my body, sensing a brutal Judo move tingling through my skin and the air surrounding it.

"Now that's more like you, Lil," grinned Phillip pleased that he got what he wanted back. An enraged Lillian? Hell, this guy was going to regret wanting back my vicious company...

"Excuse me," said the man softly, moving from behind the counter, "But I believe you're causing too much of a disruption to my business by shocking the customers."

"Who the hell cares?" sneered Phillip, resting his hands on his hips and looking snobbishly superior, "It's not like you were getting customers anyway."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he was hit by Phillip's ruthless remark. I almost punched my brother from behind his back but I held my embarrassment and frustration towards him inside, relenting to anger management strategies instead.

"Look," I mumbled stepping in front of Phillip while purposely stepping and crushing on his foot, "Forget what this guy has to say. He's mentally disturbed and you mustn't take whatever he says to heart."

"Well now is the right time for an apology, I guess? Not just from him but from you," said the man, clearly sounding emotionally injured from taking Phillip's remark to heart. My heart skipped a beat when the man said 'you' directed to me with those pale green eyes. Even though he was asking for something negative like an apology I couldn't help but feel honoured to be asked for something from this guy.

"Screw apologies, neither me nor my sister here are going to suck up to you. As far as I'm concerned we have our consumer rights."

I was shocked at my brother for two things now. One is that, Phillip was idiotic enough to give away my relations to him. Second is how on earth does that guy follow or even know about the consumer rights? As far as my brain can tell me, people who are somewhat evil bastards yet follow rules made up for international society justice do not exist or are simply filthy hypocrites. I could categorise Phillip under either since I really wished at that moment he was never there to begin with.

"That's right," continued Phillip loudly and proudly, "We could have just as easily become your only customers for the day. But sadly you cannot comprehend or read other people's intentions from the start making you a failure in customer service and overall, your entire business."

"L-like I said, you can't really-," I began hastily but I was cut off by the man's ticked response.

"Well as far as business goes, you can't go labelling other people as 'failures in society' or whatnot. It's not just about business that will affect this darned society hierarchy. People like you who comment negatively without a second thought are the ones that categorise others unfairly in the lowest of classes, as though we were the scum itself!"

I knew where this was going the moment Phillip's face contorted into a snarl. Without a moment to lose, I grabbed my brother's arm and tore him from strangling the man. My brother did not resist me dragging him away from the start of a brutal brawl. He knew he had crossed the line and that he had made more than enough people upset.

We reached the towering fountain in the white stone plaza where I released Phillip's arm and collapsed on the edge of the pale stone ring surrounding the water-spurting fountain. Knowing the constant spray of water would hide both Phillip and me; invisible from spying eyes from the surrounding town buildings, I let my eyes release the tears of bitter emotions.

Phillip watched in silence, holding an unreadable face. He merely stood in front of me, watching tears gush out of my narrowed eyes.

"Why," I wept, through tears of mixed anger and sadness, "do you have to be such an idiot in front of people? In front of me?"

My brother gazed on, his face showing worry about letting out the words he ever so wanted to respond with. He held back the urge to reply, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly instead.

"This is awful. You're always trying to make me feel bad, you know that? And it's probably a part of you after all. I guess after these many years you just ended up hating that twin sister you could never play or be with..."

"No, it's not like that! I've never hated you. It's just that..." Phillip fumbled with the several combined emotions failing to assemble them into words. His twisted face clearly showed his internal struggle for words.

The tears that flowed from my eyes stopped and the remaining water on my face was drawn to the edge of my chin by gravity. Through tear-brimmed eyes I stared deeply into the eyes of my brother.

"Just what are you implying?" I whispered. My brother closed his eyes for a moment, only the sound of water trickling from the fountain to be heard. Screwing up his held back determination, Phillip opened his eyes and looked back sternly.

"As a brother I will say it, for your sake and for mine. What I said about revealing your true nature and making you comfortable with was true. I really did have intentions for that. From the moment I knew you were alive I wanted to know more you. As the duty of a brother towards his sister I knew I had to fulfil the role as one."

"So then why were you so angst towards that guy earlier?" I asked folding my arms, unsatisfied with the response Phillip had given me.

"Because I was envious that that man could make you show a different side with just one look at him. I always wanted to see that sort of side but by the way we acted like hostile strangers..."

I blinked. Envious? So Phillip could feel jealousy too. But for someone like me? A violent gorilla-phased rampaging sister? I seriously had my doubts but I decided to accept what Phillip had currently given me. There was probably more to it than 'a brother's duty' but I knew Phillip was far from revealing it to a person like me.

I stood up from the fountain and held out a clenched fist. My brother took a few seconds to realise what that meant.

"We'll call on a truce. After all, we need to apologise to that man earlier. _Both_ of us."

"Agreed."

Returning to that foolish grin of his, Phillip and I punched each other's fists. And so the bond of trust began between us, the twins that could never be two but one and another one in temporary alliance.

"...and so there. We're extremely sorry for being total idiots to you. We truly take back everything we said earlier."

Phillip didn't really accept the plan but he reluctantly performed. Both Phillip and I were bowing at 900 angles towards the man in purple, praying he would not release his wrath upon us. The man sighed and pulled his purple cap over his eyes, trying to prevent us from noticing his face was slightly red.

"Well since you went through the trouble of apologising I might as well say sorry to you two myself," he muttered from the shade of his hat. We both looked up in surprise. "I honestly don't feel like holding a sort of grudge but when you (looking at Phillip) commented on my social skills I couldn't help but deny they were true..."

"W-well some people are like that, right? Some can be sociable while others, well...refrain from talking too much to other people, you know?" I laughed weakly, straightening my back.

"I guess..." The man returned a humble smile in which my body physically responded to. Brain waves caused every outer skin cell to flush with flowing blood from my rapidly beating heart. I was on the verge of collapsing in embarrassment when Phillip turned to me, showering the mood with his own.

"Sis I can't believe you're into the _feminine_ type," he whispered into my ear. I shoved Phillip's face away from mine and looked up to the man, ignoring Phillip's sudden groans.

"My name's Lillian, this fool here is Phillip and you're..."

"Cam," replied the man, glowering. My heart skipped another beat as Cam's radiant smile shot through it like an arrow.

"P-pl-ple..." I stuttered at a complete loss for words. I was meant to say 'pleasure to know' but Phillip was the one who completed my sentence, wrongly too.

"_Plenty more where that name came from_ is what she ought to say," smirked Phillip, his mischief getting the better of him. Oh curse you, Phillip. If I hadn't been embarrassed to the core I would have punched the lights out of your idiotic face.

And just when things between me and Phillip were starting to clear up...

**And that just wraps things up for now. Like Phillip said, there's plenty more where this came from.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: After slacking off I decided to get on with the story. Enjoy the chapter of bonding!**

"Cam seems like a nice person," I smiled as we made our way back to our homestead, "Sure, he's antisocial but he's got some good points."

Phillip, my twin brother snorted in disapproval.

"You just converse for five minutes with Cam and enjoy the ultimate silence that will reign for the rest of your lovely little chat," he jeered, his side of dislike clearly dominating his speech, "Anyway I think there are way cooler guys than Cam that you can da-"

My brother suddenly closed his mouth in realisation that he had let loose a few words for me to hear. I was actually quite curious to see what Phillip was going to say as so far, whatever words he said that were meant to be heard by me were far to the unpleasant side.

"That I can what, Phillip? You have to say complete sentences when you talk or argue with me," I said in a persistent tone in hopes that I could force him to blurt out what he wanted to say. Phillip's face darkened under the pressure as I leered on. Oh, the rare enjoyable times when Phillip was silent and that I had the upper hand. Watching him struggle, at a loss of words was so satisfying. To discontinue the uncomfortable conversation where I was at last the bully, Phillip looked up and scanned the landscape.

"Hey look! There's Jessica's shop!" exclaimed the carrot head (hopefully his skull was thick like a carrot as well). My eyes trailed unwillingly along the direction Phillip pointed at and eventually caught sight of a house and a large ranch next to it. The homestead positioned at the side of Bluebell's main road was by far more developed than our own measly (former) abattoir.

"Are you trying to change the subject?"I sneered sounding confident that I knew about Phillip's conversational tactics. But before I could utter another remark concerning the matter my brother sped towards the ranch thus making a perfect escape route.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled in the most cliché moment of all running-and-calling-after-some-person-in-a-weary-tone. Of course, like all impatient siblings, Phillip refused to stop running and look back. Instead he leapt over the fence next to the house and continued to hurry as though he had spotted cow dung plated with gold and diamonds. This property trespassing seemed perfectly normal to that hypocritical brother of mine as this was probably something he did all the time before coming to Bluebell.

Out of breath with the carrots still not sitting too well in my stomach I caught up to Phillip's astoundingly brilliant speed trying to see what Phillip's non-existent goal was. I caught sight of two people in the distance, playing with a herd of black and white cows. The taller and older male was tickling a younger female in a friendly sort of manner. Paedophilia quickly vanished in my bewildered mind. They're siblings...like us, although I could never imagine Phillip trying to tickle me. THAT was terrifying, even to think of.

"ASH!" erupted an excited voice from within Phillip as he approached the two. The older male looked up and after a few facial studying gave an equal cry of joy. Dressed in work attire, the two siblings hurried out of the thinning crowd of livestock towards us as we stopped to a halt, waiting for them to come to us.

"Phillip is that you, man?"

I tottered behind, panting and clutching my carrot-filled stomach as the two similarly aged males advanced on each other to do some sort of complicated handshake before embracing each other like brothers and thumping each other's backs.

"God, Ash, it's been like, how many years?" exclaimed Phillip elatedly. The blonde haired man laughed and scratched his neck.

"If my memory is right I think it's been three years," he smiled pleasantly. Even though the man had entered my brother's sociopathic social circle he still looked sane to be called normal in my eyes. Even so, three years of separation really wasn't what you'd call, _that _much of a joyful reunion.

"Hey Cheryl, it's nice to see you too," beamed Phillip, bending down and ruffling the young girl's hair. She blushed a little but allowed Phillip to pat her. True eyes of a pedo, I mused at my brother.

I noticed that Ash had taken a glance at me too, taking in my resemblance with Phillip.

"Is that...?" asked Ash giving me a studious look with those teal green eyes, although the question was directed at Phillip.

"I'm Phillip's twin sister, Lillian," I stated, feeling that I had a right to introduce myself rather than my brother giving Ash a false introduction about gorillas.

"Oh really is that so?" smiled Ash politely, "Well it's a pleasure to see you too even though I've never met you until now."

He held out a courteous partly gloved hand for me to shake in which I took, rather gratefully. Surprisingly Phillip did not intervene.

"I'm Ash as you may have learnt from your brother's shouting," said Ash, "Phillip and I are old farming buddies along with some other young men where we all worked for a chauvinistic _female_ farmer."

"Ash and I had to be the best buddies in the farming workforce! Of course we formed an alliance with some other guys. An alliance that still binds us together even today!" cried Phillip dramatically, punching his fist through the air. I was supposed to feel impressed by this point at my twin's efforts but I felt more like asking if this was where he received his work experience.

Instead I gave a blunt remark about the alliance.

"What, the Brotherhood of Farming Youth?" I guessed sarcastically, purposely trying to die Phillip's spirits. Both Ash and Phillip's jaws literally dropped.

"How do you know that?" exclaimed Ash in surprise. I blinked. Oh no, don't tell me...

"I knew it sis. Deep down inside, I knew you were the psychic twin. The twin that could read-"

"I can read nothing but words and facial expressions, like any other _normal_ human being," I finished off for my accusing brother. My annoyance was slowly rising to the violence limit, "And I _guessed_ okay? _Guessed_."

Ash gave an amused laugh as though this type of sibling talk was not new to him.

"You know when you two talk to each other it reminds me of when me and Cheryl talk," he chuckled, adjusting his red plaid hat on his blonde hair. Cheryl, with her ribboned two pigtails bounded at me like a wolf when her name was mentioned.

"Oh I'm just making sure that some _girl _doesn't steal _my_ Ash," she sassed at me, putting emphasis on the possessive 'my'. I concluded in my head that this young girl was possessive towards her elder brother, whom she probably held _very_ dear.

"I'd like to say the same about _my_ brother but I'd rather sell him on eBay than put up with his attitude," I retorted, adding a touch of humour as I went. Cheryl did not seem to understand what I meant let alone what eBay was but Ash let out another amused laugh while Phillip bawled in despair.

"Cruel sister," sniffed Phillip, folding his arms and tearing his gaze away from our laughing faces.

"Don't be such a sissy," I said, rolling my eyes at his childishness.

"You heard your sister. Don't upset the manly alliance we had," added Ash in agreement.

"My own mate, siding with a witch like her!" gasped Phillip melodramatically. Once again Ash and I guffawed in hilarity. Like Phillip, Cheryl was frustrated at the jokes her big brother was pulling, unaware of the humour that was going on.

"ASH!" insisted Cheryl with a don't-you-dare-ignore-me voice as she tugged at Ash's overalls.

"What is it, Cheryl?" asked Ash, tilting his down to face his sister's, in order to prevent one of her many tantrums that exploded from being 'neglected' for more than two minutes.

"Mum's calling us!"

I realised how much time we had spent socialising although in my opinion, it was pleasantly well-spent.

"Sorry guys for taking your time," Ash said as he saw us off at the entrance of his ranch. Pleasant as it may seem, we still needed to tend to our own farm. Phillip must have noticed that fact too since he was quick to bring it up before another conversation could strike up.

"Oh its quite alright we enjoyed it," I said cheerfully. Inside my head, I had wanted to say instead that _I_ enjoyed it mostly although I couldn't take the chance of getting too personal at a first meeting. Not in front of Cheryl at least who already had her suspicions raised about me. I wanted to at least leave a good impression from the two.

"Bye."

With a final wave, Phillip and I (reluctantly) made our way towards the ranch. Ash continued to stand at the front of his house for more than a minute, his eyes fixed longingly on my back.

On our way back, Phillip uttered another bunch of nonsensical words.

"Now _that's_ a guy I recommend."

I ignored that last comment since I didn't want to spoil the good mood I was in. After talking decently to a male around my age and that I could relate to with ease, there wasn't much I was asking from the people of Bluebell anymore. Everybody except Phillip.

**More twince-I mean, family bonding coming up...Thanks for reviewing. I hope you're enjoying this story!**


End file.
